Call me when your sober
by Jeri16
Summary: Sasuke come back towards the hidden leaf village, but when sakura see's him, she's ready for him to hear her out.... its over....


Disclaimer: I do not OWN the Naruto Characters because if I did I'd be filthy rich by now bwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And Sasuke wouldn't have left!!! And I also do NOT own Evanescence either or else I would be even more RICH . and as you probably can tell...I'm very very very very very poor so enjoy my fiction .

**Call me when you're sober**

Sakura was walking around the Konoha village it was a peaceful day where the wind was blowing in her hair. She was living a happy life, Every thing was going perfect. Her love for Sai was going great. With a baby on the way Tsunade-sama and everyone couldn't even be better even Ino was happy for her... surprisingly. As Sakura then walked down the streets, she felt her baby kicking; she stopped putting her hand on her stomach smiling a bit. When the next thing she noticed there was a group of guards struggling to keep a black haired man. Sakura then curious watched the guards struggling to keep him calm. Suddenly the man was tackled to the ground. Sakura then gasped only to see him right... it was... Sasuke!! Sakura didn't move. She just looked away. Suddenly Sasuke then caught a glimpse of Sakura...

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke struggling to get free

_**Don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

Sakura didn't move she just in shock she wanted to move she wanted to stop them from dragging him. Yet from all the tears that she cried she couldn't get herself to move part of her was mad yet sad... not letting herself give in to what caused her so much pain. Sakura wanted to stab him yet help him hold him. She was torn from her reality and from her past dream

_**Should I let you fall**_

_**Lose it all**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself**_

_**Can't keep believing, we're only **_

_**Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie**_

_**And you're too late**_

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke being tackled still

But Sakura didn't move still debating herself she stood strong. Yet she couldn't help but ask herself 'did he change if he did how so? What was he doing in Konoha?'

_**Don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

Sakura then sighed as she then walked towards Tsunade-sama's tower. When she got there Tsunade-sama seemed busy, very busy but when Sakura then walked into the door... all of her busy work was put aside. And all of her attention was turned towards Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama was that ...him?" said Sakura as she then sighed

"Yes it was" said Tsunade

Sakura then stood there. She didn't know what to do...

"Would you like to see him...?" asked Tsunade

Sakura then just nodded.

"Very well then"

Tsunade snapped her fingers ordering an escort for Sakura. Sakura followed the guards down into the dungeon or lockdown as you may call it only to see Sasuke grieving.

When Sakura then saw Sasuke and Sasuke saw Sakura they both immediately froze. The guards left the room and suddenly Sakura was overflowing with mixed emotions she didn't even know how to function properly.

"Sakura" said Sasuke as he glanced upon Sakura...

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I was searching for Itachi, I found him... but I couldn't destroy him..." said Sasuke

Sakura then looked down the wrong answer.

"So are you going to help me out or what?" said Sasuke giving his normal glare.

Sakura then looked at him. In shock and in frustration.

_**Couldn't take the blame**_

_**Sick with shame**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**_

_**Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded**_

_**You cant play the victim this time**_

_**And you're too late**_

Sakura then looked at Sasuke.

"No..." I'm tired of being your shadow and what for... only for you to be drowned out in your obsession with Itachi, it's as if I'm not even there" said Sakura in frustrated

Sasuke then looked at her... she had always helped him what's the difference now...

Sasuke then put his head down...

"I..." he tried to say.

"Don't..." she said stopping him

_**Don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

"Don't apologize I know it all already I don't need to hear it again" said Sakura then turning her back on him.

Sasuke then stood there starring at her back... and he sighed.

"I tried to make it work out of us but.. You... you and your stupid obsession...But I'm done" said Sakura

_**You never call me when you're sober**_

_**You only want it cause it's over **_

_**How could I have burned paradise**_

_**How could I you were never mine**_

"I'm sorry..." said Sasuke

Hearing those words, made Sakura weak but she didn't give in...

"You may be sorry but that necessarily ease all of the pain you've put me through" said Sakura

"I'm done Sasuke done for good you're not even the same person I knew back then anyways" she said Remembering the time they had to fight Sasuke again for the second time.

_In the heat of the battle..._

_Sasuke launching himself at Naruto then took a swung of his sword only to be interrupted by an attack from behind it was Sakura as she tackled him to the ground as Naruto then summoned the rasengun. Pushing Sakura off of him regardless of if she were hurt or not... Sasuke then summoned the chidori. As the two clashed together there was an explosion... Naruto was injured to the point where he couldn't even stand._

"_NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she then pushed Sasuke out of the way to her friend._

_Sasuke just 'hn' and turned his back_

"_Sasuke wait don't go... not yet... why must you leave me!" yelled Sakura but Sasuke just continued to walk and with that Sasuke disappeared in the smoke..._

Sakura then clutched her fist together with her hand over her heart. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura then ran out the door with the guard closing the door behind them.

_**So don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**Don't lie to me**_

_**Just get your things**_

_**I've made up your mind**_

As Sakura was running she saw Sai, her one and only true love. As she ran towards him she landed in his arms. Hugging him tight, Sai just held her back in confusion... Sakura was happy she chose Sai, The guy who actually TRIED to be with her, He tried to get Sakura's attention, he tried SO hard... he made her happy instead of sad... she could only picture a sad and depressing ending with Sasuke, but with Sai... it seemed there were going to be happy ones... and a happy ending it shall be...

_**The end...**_

Thanks for reading my fiction, I really had a fun time trying to get it down and I hope you really liked it as much as I did writing it again please RXR . thanks again


End file.
